


breathe in the tide (hold me still through it)

by My_Bated_Breath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Post-The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Bated_Breath/pseuds/My_Bated_Breath
Summary: He thinks he can begin to understand, if only just a little.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	breathe in the tide (hold me still through it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarkedMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedMage/gifts), [allthewaydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaydown/gifts), [goldilocks23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks23/gifts), [antarcticas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarcticas/gifts).



> This is a gift for MarkedMage, allthewaydown, antarcticas, and goldilocks23 — although it's been a while since we've talked on our spicy/salty discord group chat, I'll never forget how amazing you made my early zk fandom experience :)

She is healing him when he confesses.

"I love you, Katara."

Zuko doesn’t hear himself say it so much as he feels the words taking form in his mouth, heavy and inevitable. Slowly, Katara blinks back at him, and for a second light flickers in her widening eyes, a color like blue electricity racing through a red sea.

"How? Why?"

The questions whirl in his mind. He doesn’t know how; he doesn’t know why; he only knows the way his heart clenches in his chest with a pain that is not just from lightning.

"I don't understand," Katara continues on, and her voice trembles with emotions not yet known. They are both breathing in a tide that they cannot see. “I—”

"I don't either," he says.

But after he tugs her waist forward, after he feels her sink into him and him into her, after he tastes death and victory and love on her lips, he thinks he can begin to understand, if only just a little.


End file.
